Prends la parole maintenant
by ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: Le coq se marie, mais pas avec l'épéiste. Comment Zoro va réagir lorsqu'il verra son précédent amant épouser quelqu'un d'autre? Avertissements: mention de fausse couche, de pornographie implicite et de l'amour à l'eau de rose :)


Préface:

Bonjour tout le monde. Ce que je vous présente aujourd'hui n'est pas le fruit de mon esprit mais une traduction d'une fiction d'une personne très talentueuse pour le Zosan. Je vous invite d'ailleurs d'aller visiter son compte sur ArchiveOfOurOwn (FictionAddiction23) pour lire ses autres fictions dans leurs versions originales. Ma traduction ci-dessous reprends la fiction "Speak Now". N'hésitez pas à aller voir cela (désolée les liens de marchent pas )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ;)

Zoro avait été plutôt surpris lorsque le coq l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. C'était arrivé complétement de nulle part pendant l'un des rares moments où tous les deux arrivaient à s'entendre. Sanji souriait et riait, son visage légèrement rouge d'avoir bu, et Zoro était également content d'être entouré de ses nakamas, d'une fête animée, et d'alcool de bonne qualité.

Tous deux avaient déambulé pas loin de la foule et s'échangeaient d'aimables blagues à propos d'une remarque que l'un des villageois avait faite – cela parlait de pirates qui se tournait vers les hommes à cause d'un manque de compagnons féminins sur les mers. A un certain moment durant leur conversation sur la probabilité qu'une telle chose puisse arriver parmi l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, le bretteur avait fini avec les lèvres de Sanji contre les siennes.

Il n'avait pas été surpris lorsque le coq se confondait en excuses et essayait de retirer son action spontanée après les faits. Zoro était préparé à oublier tout à propos de cela et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé lorsque le blond le surprit encore – Sanji changea d'avis et décida que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de soulager un peu de tension sexuelle avec le bretteur. Ils avaient le même âge après tout, et malgré le fait qu'ils semblent tellement se détester quand ils se battent, les deux hommes étaient des nakamas qui se faisaient confiance.

Ils ont couché ensemble plutôt constamment pendant à peu près quelques mois avant que la prochaine surprise surgisse – Sanji dit à Zoro qu'il voulait arrêter totalement de le faire. Ce n'était pas surprenant que la raison du coq eût quelque chose à faire avec une femme qu'il avait dû rencontrer sur l'île sur laquelle ils avaient mis quai. Zoro n'avait jamais pensé à demander à l'autre homme s'il était toujours en train de courir après les femmes sur le côté, ce qu'il avait évidemment fait vu que le blond en avait ramené une au bateau avec lui après avoir mis fin à sa relation avec le bretteur, mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait importé de toute façon. Sanji était un irrévocable homme à femmes, après tout.

Elle s'appelait Leila. Elle et Sanji avaient apparemment accroché les deux semaines pendant lesquelles les Chapeaux de Paille attendait que le Log Pose s'adapte à son île. Elle avait toujours été une jeune femme aventurière et n'avait aucune attache à l'endroit où elle était née vu que toute sa famille était morte d'une épidémie il y a quelques années, donc elle n'y a pas pensé deux fois avant de sauter sur l'occasion de voyager avec le groupe amical de pirates qui sont rentrés dans sa vie. Sanji avait été fou de joie, et Luffy accepta qu'elle les rejoigne vu qu'elle était une ancienne marine avec une dent contre le gouvernement pour avoir refusé à son île les recherches médicales qui auraient pu épargner la vie de sa famille.

Elle s'est facilement intégrée avec le reste des Chapeaux de Paille et est rapidement devenue un membre apprécié de l'équipage. Pendant leur première confrontation avec une autre bande de pirates, Leila s'est révélée être douée avec un pistolet et a prouvé qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule dans un combat. Elle aimait faire des pâtisseries et aidait toujours Sanji à préparer des desserts pour compléter ses repas, passant donc beaucoup de temps avec le coq dans la cuisine. Tout le monde finit par aimer sa personnalité rayonnante, et même Zoro ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était extrêmement jolie autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de Sanji et l'avait gardée.

La partie choquante de la relation florissante de Leila avec le coq vint trois mois après qu'elle était montée à bord. Après un assez grand festin que les deux avaient passé des heures à préparer pour l'équipage, Sanji et Leila annoncèrent leurs fiançailles assez soudaines.

Zoro a failli s'étouffer avec sa bouche pleine de nourriture.

Le coq se mariait. C'était une décision mutuelle entre les deux, et ils voulaient que la cérémonie se déroule sur la prochaine île habitée. La plupart des Chapeaux de Paille, bien que surpris, soutenaient l'union prochaine de leurs camarades – personne n'a mentionné à quel point c'était soudain ou exprimé la moindre remarque à propos de la précipitation de se marier si rapidement après s'être connu depuis à peine quelques mois. Les détails du mariage sont rentrés dans une oreille et sont ressortis de l'autre pour Zoro, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât que la pièce était tombée dans le silence et que tout le monde le regardait avec des degrés variables de surprise curieuse.

« Hein ? » Dit-il stupidement, se rendant compte qu'on lui avait dit quelque chose quand il n'avait pas payé attention.

« Sanji-kun veut que tu sois le témoin. » Nami répéta avec une note d'incrédulité dans sa voix. « Penses-tu que tu peux gérer toute cette responsabilité ? Tu vas devoir être présentable et porter un vrai costard. » Elle ajouta pour le provoquer.

Zoro sentit ses joues se chauffer sous le regard de ses camarades qui attendaient sa réponse. _Pourquoi moi ?_ Pensa-t-il, stupéfait. Lorsque Sanji croisa son regard, et qu'il n'y avait aucune indication que c'était une blague, le bretteur demanda, « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Luffy de le faire ? »

Le coq tressaillit un tout petit peu face à l'agressivité non-nécessaire dans le ton de l'autre homme, son visage rougissant alors qu'il regarda rapidement autre part et murmura, « C'est bon si tu n'en as pas envie... J'ai juste pensé... Eh bien... Tu étais mon premier choix, c'est tout. »

Zoro ne fit que le regarder, surpris par la nervosité avec laquelle le coq était retourné à son assiette avec son visage quasi enfoui dans le bol pour cacher son expression. Leila les regardait bizarrement, probablement en se demandant pourquoi son futur mari choisirait son rival qu'il déteste le plus (comme ils semblaient l'être pour l'équipage) pour être son témoin.

« Je vais le faire. Y'a pas de problème. » S'entendit-il lui-même dire, causant Sanji de relever sa tête rapidement pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. _Pourquoi viens-je juste d'accepter de faire ça ?!_ Zoro cria en son for intérieur. _Je n'ai pas envie d'être son témoin ! Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à son stupide mariage et le voir l'épouser elle... Je..._ Mais ses pensées furent poussées sur le côté à la vue du sourire sincère de Sanji qui lui était adressé.

« Merci, Marimo. »

« Euh... C'est naturel. »

Ce fut ainsi que Zoro finit à l'autel, se tenant à l'avant d'une rangée composée de leurs camarades masculins dans un costard joliment cintré, une cravate assortie, et un sourire forcé. Il a passé les dernières semaines à se familiariser avec les traditions des cérémonies de mariage et à aider à préparer le grand jour de Sanji et Leila. A plusieurs occasions, il avait dû s'excuser juste pour trouver une pièce calme et se laisser envahir par la douleur.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi les préparations du mariage du coq étaient si stressantes – c'était parce qu'il était encore blessé par le fait que Sanji avait préféré cette femme à lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison de nier le sentiment maintenant qu'il s'était volontairement mis dans cette situation. Zoro avait accepté d'être là pour le stupide coq, donc il devait faire avec et regarder l'homme de ses rêves se promettre à quelqu'un d'autre.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait sa décision impulsive d'être le témoin.

Cela n'aidait en rien que Sanji avait l'air incroyable en marié. Son costard était d'un blanc éclatant et parfaitement immaculé – cela rendait sont teint déjà pâle pratiquement éblouissant quand il se tenait devant la chapelle du mariage. Zoro l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue avant (vu qu'il avait dû être présent à chaque satané essayage pour ce stupide truc), mais cela paraissait différent en quelque sorte parmi les beaux arrangements floraux et entouré des demoiselles d'honneur et des témoins que sont leurs nakamas souriants.

C'est alors que la musique démarra, et Leila marchait en tenant un bouquet de lis blancs. Elle était également éblouissante dans une longue robe de mariée classique qui accentuait toutes ses courbes sans pour autant détourner l'attention de son visage souriant. Zoro la regarda commencer la longue marche jusqu'à l'autel avant de se tourner pour voir la réaction de Sanji.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Le coq regardait fixement dans la direction de sa mariée, ses mains croisées derrière son dos, pendant qu'il attendait la main de son amour promis… mais il avait le plus simple des sourires que Zoro n'ait jamais vu. Il n'y avait aucun cœur qui voletait autour de lui et pas un seul mouvement d'hanche qui aurait indiqué un évanouissement d'admiration – c'était comme si Sanji était en train de regarder un repas moyennement intéressant.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas en train de se comporter comme un idiot complet ? D'habitude, il est totalement aux pieds de Leila. C'est son putain de jour de mariage, et il semble…_ Eh bien, Zoro n'était pas sûr de _quoi_ il avait l'air, mais ce n'était certainement pas un homme amoureux. De l'appréhension envahit le cœur du bretteur alors qu'il regardait son ancien amour tendre le bras et prendre la main de Leila. Lorsque le couple se tourna pour faire face au prêtre officiant, le regard de Sanji obliqua vers Zoro le temps d'un instant. Son sourire se dissipa en une sombre ligne avant de retourner au fantôme de son expression précédente, et il arracha son regard de son témoin.

Quelque chose n'allait pas – Zoro en était sûr. Il transpirait dans son costard maintenant, essayant de déchiffrer ce que le regard de Sanji avait voulu dire. Lui et le coq avait toujours été capable de lire à travers leurs regards muets, ayant rarement besoin d'échanger de vrais mots pour transmettre d'importantes choses. Le regard que Sanji lui avait jeté retenait quelque chose d'assez lourd pour même peser sur le moral du coq flirteur le jour de son propre mariage.

 _Il…ne veut pas l'épouser_ , pensa Zoro. _Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il aurait cet air-là s'il mariait l'amour de sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce regard ?!_ Se demanda-t-il désespérément. Le coq se dégonflerait-il ou était-il juste nerveux ? Peut-être que Zoro y réfléchissait trop, et Sanji avait simplement été capable de contenir ses badinages amoureux excessivement dramatiques le seul jour où il était important pour lui d'être calme et posé.

Alors que la cérémonie commençait, Zoro se prit à se déconnecter des paroles du prêtre officiant lorsqu'il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose que Sanji lui avait dit durant son enterrement de vie de garçon. Le blond avait été plus qu'ivre, donc Zoro n'y avait pas porté importance à ce moment-là, mais il y avait eu un moment où le coq avait trébuché et fini sur ses genoux en essayant de s'asseoir dans un box quand il s'était tourné vers Zoro et avait demandé, « Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi pour être mon témoin ? »

Il s'était accidentellement affalé sur les genoux du bretteur et il lui souriait comme un imbécile, donc il avait dû l'en retirer de force et le poser sur une place inoccupée.

« Pas vraiment. » Avait-il répondu honnêtement. « Tu as juste dit que j'étais ton premier choix. »

Sanji l'avait alors regardé avec relativement beaucoup de sérieux, ses yeux vitreux à cause de l'alcool dans son organisme mais tout de même lucides. « Tu l'es », dit-il, plutôt fortement, tout en tenant l'avant-bras du bretteur, « ainsi tu seras obligé d'être présent lorsqu'ils le diront… »

Zoro n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ces paroles un peu bafouillées et s'était rapidement dégagé de l'emprise du blond avant de se frayer un chemin vers un autre box. Il ne voulait pas parler du mariage avec Sanji – ça faisait trop mal.

Soudainement, il fut arraché de ses pensées par une certaine phrase qui le ramena au présent. Le prêtre officiant s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et demanda, « si l'un d'entre vous connaît une raison valable qui s'oppose à leur union légitime, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

C'était cette phrase – cette phrase nunuche et ringarde qui était tombée en désuétude de nos jours… mais on l'avait dite _juste maintenant_. Les yeux de Zoro obliquèrent brusquement vers Sanji, dont le dos lui faisait face, et il ne pouvait pas manquer la tension qui apparut au niveau des épaules du coq lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase particulière. C'était presque comme si Sanji s'attendait à une réponse de quelqu'un dans la foule… ou peut-être bien de son témoin. Le cœur de Zoro commença à s'emballer – il avait à peine quelques secondes pour relier le souvenir dans sa tête avec le moment auquel il était actuellement en train d'assister, mais il savait une seule chose…

Il devait s'avancer.

Dès qu'il le pensa, il réalisa que ses jambes avaient déjà bougé. Il se tenait hors de la rangée des témoins, et tous les yeux de la pièce étaient sur lui alors qu'il se tourna pour faire face au dos de Sanji. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de mal interpréter ce pas – aucun moyen aussi de revenir sur sa décision. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les sentiments du coq, sinon il se ferait sûrement fracasser le crâne par Sanji lui-même pour avoir interrompu son mariage.

« Ouais. Je m'y oppose. » Dit-il clairement, fixant le dos de Sanji pour n'importe quelle indication qu'il était en train de faire le bon choix. Seul Zoro, ayant passé des années à s'entrainer en tant que guerrier et passant beaucoup de temps à scruter Sanji en tant que son rival sur le champ de bataille, aurait pu remarquer le changement presque imperceptible dans l'attitude du coq. Dès qu'il prit la parole, la tension des épaules de Sanji s'évacua, et il redressa son dos lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à Zoro directement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant les exclamations choquées de la foule et de Leila elle-même.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » Lui dit Zoro calmement. Il s'approcha d'un pas du blond qui se crispa immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il suivait du regard chaque mouvement du bretteur. Les lèvres de Sanji s'ouvrirent légèrement dans le plus petit des hoquets de surprise, son regard glissant vers les lèvres du bretteur qui s'approchaient, mais il ne fit aucun pas en arrière. C'était clair qu'il pensait que Zoro allait l'embrasser, et le fait qu'il _ne l'évitait pas_ automatiquement effaça tous les doutes de Zoro.

« Sérieusement, coq ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais vraiment faire un show de ce type devant toutes ces personnes. » Ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire narquois, causant Sanji de rougir d'une teinte délicate de rouge.

« Comme si tu n'en faisais pas déjà un, crétin. »

« Exact. Toutefois, ce devait être fait. Je voulais te donner une dernière chance de bien y réfléchir. Si je me trompe, et que tu veux réellement épouser cette fille, alors je ne vais certainement pas t'y empêcher… mais, si jamais, un jour, tu regrettes aujourd'hui… eh bien, tu sais toujours où me trouver. »

Sanji le regardait tout simplement comme pour imprimer le visage du bretteur à ce moment-là dans sa mémoire. Après une pause horriblement longue, pendant laquelle la pièce toute entière semblait retenir son souffle, le blond acquiesça lentement de la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer Zoro. Le bretteur regardait droit devant lui et s'éloigna de l'autel, se déplaçant exprès au milieu de l'allée et ouvrant les doubles portes. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sanji, qui semblait être sorti d'une quelconque transe qui l'avait laissé figé sur place, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre l'autre homme loin de l'autel. Il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par la voix incrédule de Leila appelant son nom. « Tu ne vas quand même pas vraiment aller après lui, si ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'excuse, Leila-chan. Je sais que c'est vraiment impropre pour un marié de laisser sa mariée à l'autel, mais c'est juste que je... Je ne peux pas me marier sans Zoro. Il _est_ mon témoin, après tout. »

« D'accord alors... » Leila répliqua tristement. Elle semblait lire beaucoup plus entre les paroles du coq qu'il en avait eu l'intention, parce qu'elle dû sécher des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avec une soudaine résignation. « Je t'attendrai dans ma loge. Nous allons reporter la cérémonie jusqu'à ce que tu prennes une décision. »

Son expression remplie de griefs a failli faire faire demi-tour à Sanji vers l'autel pour lui donner une excuse plus sincère, mais il savait que cela n'aurait pas été juste de donner un quelconque espoir à Leila qu'il allait finir la cérémonie. Autant il voulait remplir son devoir envers elle, autant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. La seule chose qu'il l'avait retenu de rompre leurs fiançailles avait été un certain bretteur indéchiffrable – Sanji n'avait pas été capable de déchiffrer les expressions de façade de l'autre homme pendant ces derniers mois, donc il ne pouvait pas être certain s'il importait encore ou non pour Zoro.

Cependant, le bretteur avait mordu à l'hameçon. Sanji s'était assuré d'inclure cette phrase dans la cérémonie dans l'espoir que son précédent amour aurait perçu la manière dont Sanji avait cédé à la pression de prendre Leila pour épouse – même si Zoro ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il avait quand même remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas au sujet des prochaines noces de Sanji.

Le blond savait qu'il trouverait le bretteur dans la loge des témoins, parce que c'était juste à côté du bar. Sans surprise, Zoro se tenait près d'une des fenêtres donnant sur le vignoble derrière la chapelle avec une bouteille de whiskey dans une main et l'autre était fourrée avec désinvolture dans la poche de son pantalon de costume. Sanji détestait de l'admettre, mais le stupide tas de muscles était super bien habillé avec ce costard noir cintré. Il lui moulait toutes les bonnes parties de son corps et rendait sa peau hâlée encore plus foncée en la défaveur du tissu onéreux. Quelqu'un – probablement Robin – avait trouvé ça ironique de donner une cravate d'un vert éclatant pour aller avec ses cheveux ridicules, bien qu'aujourd'hui il avait réussi de rendre plus discrète l'étrange couleur dû au fait que l'homme était tout simplement éblouissant en tant que témoin.

Sanji n'avouerait jamais la façon dont sa respiration tressauta et dont son cœur commença à battre à un kilomètre à la minute lorsque le bretteur regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit. C'était un relativement petit sourire – juste un ravi soulèvement des lèvres – mais c'était si beau qu'il voulait franchir la distance entre eux et juste écraser ses lèvres contre celles du bretteur. Il observait ces lèvres attentivement alors qu'elles se refermaient sur le goulot de la bouteille et qu'il prit une grosse gorgée. Une goutte solitaire s'échappa le long du menton de Zoro alors qu'il avalait, glissant le long de son cou et attirant l'attention sur le bond de la pomme d'Adam.

Ouais, il avait pris la bonne décision de suivre le Marimo.

Sanji avala sa salive inconsciemment et avança d'un autre pas plus loin dans la pièce, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour dissimuler la façon dont elles tremblaient. Le moindre soupçon de doute s'était installé dans son esprit pendant la marche depuis l'autel jusqu'à son ancien rival-devenu-amant, et Sanji ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un peu de légitimité à ses inquiétudes – et si Zoro ne le voulait plus de cette manière ? Le bretteur était quelqu'un avec la main sur le cœur, donc ce ne serait pas surprenant s'il avait seulement arrêté le mariage parce qu'il avait pu dire que Sanji ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout de cette cérémonie. Juste parce qu'il s'était avancé ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il voulait prendre la place de Leila – cette possibilité était ce qui ancra les pieds du coq dans le sol en attendant que Zoro fasse le premier pas.

« Tu l'as vraiment fait. » Commenta-t-il finalement, se tournant pour faire complètement face à Sanji. « Le coq flirteur a laissé sa demoiselle à l'autel pour courir après son témoin. Ridicule. »

La peur se logea dans ses tripes comme une flèche, mais le blond était déterminé de voir ce qu'il en aboutirait. Si Zoro allait juste rire de lui pour avoir trop lu entre les lignes de la situation et assumé qu'il avait juste récupéré le bretteur.

« Si tu penses que c'est si ridicule, pourquoi m'as-tu attendu ici ? » Lança-t-il en retour, fusillant du regard Zoro pour son irritant sourire suffisant.

« Ne te méprends pas – je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Alors, pourquoi _es_ -tu venu ? » Demanda Zoro.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » Répéta mystérieusement Sanji, juste parce qu'il savait que ça l'embêterait. Cela avait beau être enfantin, mais c'était la façon dont leur relation marchait – les deux hommes se délectaient de la sensation de tourmenter l'autre, que ce soit par colère ou tout autre chose, et ces constantes provocations immatures était le langage amoureux qu'ils avaient choisi d'employer entre eux. C'était fondamental à leur relation, et c'était toujours sur quoi Sanji se reposait quand il était incertain des sentiments de Zoro.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, Coq. »

« Premièrement, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la raison pour laquelle tu as interrompu mon mariage ? »

« D'accord. Je ne suis pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas épouser Leila, mais je pouvais dire que, dès le moment où elle a posé un pied dans la pièce, tu – eh bien, tu semblais juste... comme si tu n'étais pas dedans, je suppose. Donc, je t'ai empêché de faire une erreur, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? » Répéta Sanji, forçant l'autre homme de croiser son regard. Zoro acquiesça lentement de la tête, mais son corps était devenu rigide. « Je pense que tu as besoin de quelques leçons d'Usopp pour apprendre à mentir, tu y es vraiment nul. »

« La ferme. Je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est tout ce que je vais dire pour le moment. »

« Donc, la balle métaphorique est dans mon camp alors ? » Sanji fit sèchement la remarque.

Il avait dû feindre la nonchalance pour dissimuler sa véritable nervosité. Zoro avait probablement juste autant de doutes à ce sujet-là – son amant l'avait quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre il y a peine trois mois, donc _évidemment_ il serait hésitant à confronter Sanji après les faits, surtout s'il pensait que les petits signaux que le blond lui avait envoyés signifiaient simplement une rupture au lieu d'une indication que le coq ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout du mariage _à cause_ du bretteur.

 _Et merde, nous allons devoir parler sentiments_ , Sanji se lamenta en son for intérieur. Autant lui que Zoro était assez coincés niveau émotions quand cela en venait à l'autre – pas étonnant qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

« Que penses-tu de l'idée où tu me dis pourquoi cette magnifique femme n'était pas assez pour te satisfaire ? » Proposa Zoro avec ironie. Sanji acquiesça de la tête, content d'avoir été dévié vers un autre sujet qui lui permettrait de mieux s'expliquer.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Leila-chan – elle est absolument incroyable. J'étais déterminé à l'épouser il y a quelques semaines, et je ne reviens que rarement sur mes décisions. »

« Ouais, j'avais compris que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Vous aviez l'air si heureux ensemble – c'est pourquoi je me suis retiré et pris mes distances avec toi après qu'elle ait rejoint l'équipage. Je jure que je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre vous deux. »

« Je sais. J'ai remarqué. » Lui dit Sanji.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui a changé, Coq ? »

« Tout a changé. Il y a environ un mois et demi, il y a eu un problème avec la marque de contraceptifs que Leila utilisait et elle... eh bien... elle était enceinte. »

« ...Était ? » Dit Zoro calmement, comprenant rapidement la signification derrière le ton douloureux de Sanji. Son visage se draina immédiatement de toute couleur. « Oh merde. Sanji, je- »

« Nous avions prévu de dire un jour à l'équipage au sujet de la grossesse, mais... Je ne savais juste pas comment l'annoncer à Luffy. Comment étais-je censé lui dire qu'il devrait trouver un autre cuisinier parce que je quittais l'équipage ? Je n'aurais jamais pu laisser Leila élever notre enfant toute seule. »

« C'est évident que tu souhaiterais l'épouser. » Dit Zoro, comprenant complètement. Il savait jusqu'où Sanji pouvait aller quand cela venait à ses responsabilités en tant qu'homme.

« C'est arrivé après que nous avions jeté l'ancre à cette île – elle a eu une fausse couche. Quelle putain d'horrible chose que c'est de se produire une semaine avant ton mariage, et maintenant j'avais juste à partir et rendre les choses plus compliquées en la laissant à l'autel – je ne suis qu'un bâtard égoïste. Elle va penser que je lui aie proposé de l'épouser seulement parce que je l'ai mise enceinte, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas comme ça au début. Je le _voulais_. Je- »

« Shh, Sanji, c'est bon. » Soudainement, des bras apparurent autour de lui, serrant le coq dans une chaleureuse étreinte et le tenant fermement contre un torse ferme et musclé. « C'est bon. » Répéta Zoro, comme s'il était en train d'essayer de calmer un petit enfant. Sanji se laissa aller, serrant la veste du bretteur dans une ferme poigne et relâchant des respirations tressaillantes sur son épaule.

« C'est à cause de toi. » Murmura calmement Sanji, retenant ses larmes. « Je n'ai pas pu le faire à cause de toi, Marimo. » S'il avait eu son visage contre le large torse du bretteur, il aurait pu entendre les battements du cœur de Zoro s'accélérer lorsqu'il dit ces mots.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Sanji. Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Et moi qui étais en train d'attendre ici ma chance de te supplier de me reprendre et de t'énumérer toutes les choses que je pourrais te donner qu'elle ne peut pas, et maintenant je me sens comme un con et... et _inutile_ – parce que c'est la seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais te donner, Coq. »

Zoro le tint encore plus fortement lorsque le blond finit par éclater en sanglots. Son corps tout entier était secoué par la force de ses sanglots ainsi que par le rire hoquetant qui s'était mêlé avec la peine. « Toi... idiot. » Il sortit, enfuyant son visage dans sa masse. « Je les veux _toutes_ – tout ce que tu peux me donner, Zoro. »

« Prends-le. C'est à toi. »

Ils se tinrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Sanji se séchèrent, se tenant simplement l'un l'autre en réconfort. Leurs bras étaient raides à cause de l'étreinte lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent finalement, Sanji se frottant hâtivement le visage et Zoro finissant le reste du whiskey.

« Je suis désolé, aussi. » Dit le coq, une fois qu'il avait réussi à se calmer. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que je voulais arrêter cette chose entre nous. C'était un mensonge. J'étais effrayé que j'étais le seul à développer ces sentiments, et cela paraissait juste plus sûr de retourner à ce que je connaissais. Leila était la sécurité – je savais que je pouvais être heureux avec elle. J'aurais été ravi d'épouser une femme si incroyable. »

« Depuis quand les pirates se contentent du plus sûr des paris ? » Commenta Zoro avec un sourire en coin qui réussit à arracher un sourire au blond.

« Exactement. Je ne voulais juste pas la blesser, donc j'ai choisi le plus improbable moyen de rompre. »

« Par improbable, tu veux dire que tu ne pensais pas que j'allais tout comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis encore stupéfait que tu t'es vraiment opposé à mon mariage devant tout le monde. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce devait être fait. » Déclara Zoro avec irrévocabilité. Il tendit son bras et pris la main de Sanji, l'attirant une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Le coq n'opposa aucune résistance, penchant automatiquement son visage vers le haut pour s'aligner avec les lèvres du bretteur.

« Attends ! » Dit-il le souffle coupé, avant qu'ils puissent se réunir en un baiser. Zoro le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais autorisa le coq de s'extirper de son étreinte. « Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper avant que l'on fasse cela. Si je – je veux dire... Resterais-tu dans cette pièce pour un peu plus longtemps ? Si je te demande de m'attendre, le feras-tu ? »

« Bien sûr, Coq. J'attendrai aussi longtemps que cela prendra – en réalité, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette pièce sans toi. »

Sanji observa son sourire prétentieux et sut qu'il aimait ce bâtard suffisant. Cette certitude l'envahit soudainement, semblant le réchauffer de l'intérieur jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et orteils, et il dût résister à l'envie de débarrasser le bretteur de ses vêtements et de consommer ce nouveau dénouement.

Au lieu de ça, il tourna sur ses talons et courut jusqu'à la loge de la mariée où il savait qu'il y trouverait Leila. Elle avait déjà enlevé sa robe ainsi que ses broches de ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils cascadent autour de ses épaules nues. Sanji fut surpris de la voir habillée de la même tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés la première fois – une adorable robe sans bretelles qui était parfaite pour une soirée en ville…ou pour une lune de miel où ils ne partiront jamais.

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement contrariée lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face, mais il reconnut les signes d'une peine plus profonde enfouie en elle et il ressentit une autre pointe de remords d'être celui qui a provoqué cela.

« Leila-chan, je- »

« N'en dis pas plus, Sanji. Laisse-moi parler la première. » Lui dit-elle rapidement. « Je savais au sujet de ta relation avec Zoro depuis un moment maintenant. Même si tu n'étais pas impliqué avec lui après que tu m'aies rencontré, j'ai quand même remarqué une étrange tension entre vous qui dépassait la chaleureuse rivalité entre camarades. Donc, j'ai demandé à Robin ce qu'il en était, et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment un secret au sein de l'équipage. »

Sanji blanchit et laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise. « Toi… l'é-l'équipage entier… tout le monde _le savait ?!_ » S'écria-t-il, couvrant son visage par embarras. C'était une chose que la brillante et toujours perspicace Robin-chan l'avait compris, mais l'idée que Nami-san, Usopp – même _Luffy_ – le savait tout ce temps sans jamais l'évoquer était très déconcertant.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, là où je veux en venir est que je comprends que nous nous sommes précipités dans tout ça. Je ne vais pas te blâmer d'avoir annulé le mariage si c'est pour lui. Tu es une personne si gentille, Sanji. Tu mérites d'épouser ton premier choix – s'il te veut. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle.

« Tu n'as jamais été un obstacle, Leila. Je t'aime, vraiment, c'est juste que… Eh bien… »

« Tu l'aimes encore plus. C'est bon. On dit que le cœur est un éternel égoïste – ce n'est pas ta faute que cela n'a pas marché entre nous. »

« Je ne mérite pas ta bonté, Leila-chan. Tu es bien trop prévenante de mes sentiments alors que tout ce que je t'ai fait, c'est blesser les tiens. » Sanji gémit, prenant sa main et plaçant un doux baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« Je suis une enfoirée coriace, Sanji. De quelle autre manière aurais-je survécu si longtemps parmi cet équipage ? Ne culpabilise pas à propos de ça. Ça va aller pour moi. J'ai décidé de rester sur cette île pour un moment – avoir l'occasion de faire la connaissance des habitants et décider de ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant. J'ai vraiment aimé faire partie des Chapeaux de Paille, mais maintenant, je pense que je pourrais être prête à m'installer. Même si notre bébé n'est pas parvenu jusqu'à terme, je savais déjà que je l'aurais aimé et que j'aurais été la meilleure des mères possibles. Ce sentiment ne m'a pas encore tout à fait abandonnée. Je veux fonder ma propre famille, mais je ne peux pas vraiment le faire si je suis une pirate. »

« Ton sourire va nous manquer, Leila-chan – et ton magnifique rire, ton esprit vif, et tes desserts. Tu seras toujours l'une d'entre nous, et nous t'accueillerons de nouveau si jamais tu as envie de retourner à la mer. »

Elle gloussa à la vue des cœurs affaissés dans ses yeux et l'attira dans une étreinte serrée. « Je n'oublierai aucun d'entre vous. Soyez prudent là dehors. Nous nous reverrons un jour. »

Sanji la tint en silence, ému par la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait envers sa tacite approbation de son choix. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais c'était une plus douce, plus tendre flamme d'émotion qui palissait en comparaison au brasier ardent qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Zoro. Il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à ce que ce genre de sentiments se développe lorsqu'ils ont pour la première fois commencé à coucher ensemble – cela avait été un mélange de curiosité et de frustration sexuelle qui l'avaient initialement mené à expérimenter avec le bretteur…

Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer passer une seule journée de plus sans les caresses de l'autre homme. Cela l'avait rendu fou de s'éloigner de Zoro, mais il était toujours un homme techniquement pris et il n'aurait jamais trahi Leila de cette façon. Elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, et elle l'avait volontairement affranchi. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer de l'étreinte et de la tenir à bout de bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Leila. Pour ce que cela vaut, je suis reconnaissant d'avoir rencontré une femme aussi formidable que toi. Merci pour tout. »

« Ne me remercie pas, juste dépêche-toi et récupère-le. Je vais m'occuper des invités du mariage. Je suis sûre que cela peut toujours être une réception agréable – autant ne pas gaspiller notre argent vu que Nami a déjà loué le hall pour la nuit. Je te souhaite le meilleur dans tes aventures, mais je ne peux pas en faire partie. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire sincère, et Leila le regarda revenir sur ses pas vers le bretteur. Bien que Sanji n'était pas parti longtemps, son cœur battait quand même la chamade alors qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il soit possible que Zoro ait changé d'avis et soit parti. Il dut se rappeler que Zoro avait fait une promesse, et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas tenir parole. Sans surprise, lorsque le coq fit irruption dans la loge des hommes, il fut accueilli par un sourire radieux assez hors du caractère de la part de son amant aux cheveux verts.

« Tu es revenu, Coq. »

« Ouais eh bien, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas des crétins finis – et j'ai dit que je le ferais. »

« Je sais. La conversation semblait quand même un peu surréelle… et je… Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu inventer quelque chose comme ça. Merde, je n'aurais pas été surpris si tout avait été un rêve, et je me serais réveillé pour te retrouver déjà marié. », expliqua-t-il honteusement.

« Nan, j'ai vraiment tout arrêté avec Leila. Je pense que tu es coincé avec moi, Marimo. »

« Comment l'a-t-elle…pris ? » Demanda Zoro, semblant vraiment inquiet et plus qu'un peu coupable pour être la cause de leur rupture.

« Étonnamment bien. Elle savait déjà à propos de notre ancienne relation vu qu'on était apparemment moins discrets que nous le pensions. »

L'expression de Zoro devint un peu moins tendue en entendant cela, et il frotta avec un air gêné sa nuque avec un sourire encore plus coupable. « Ouais, um… à ce sujet-là… il y a peut-être eu une fois où Luffy est entré dans la cuisine pendant que toi et moi étions… tu vois… »

« EH ? _Luffy_ fut celui qui nous a surpris la main dans le sac ?! Tu _savais_ qu'il nous avait vu ?! » Sanji gémit, son visage d'un rouge écarlate.

« Tu étais un peu occupé à ce moment-là, mais j'étais en face de la porte quand il l'a ouverte et il a juste comme qui dirait… penché sa tête de confusion. Il semblait saisir ce qu'il se passait assez rapidement, parce qu'il a levé son pouce et est ressorti discrètement.

« Non… non, non, non – mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! Plutôt, pourquoi n'as-tu pas _arrêté de me baiser_ quand il est rentré ?! Il l'a dit à tout le reste de l'équipage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, nous n'étions pas exactement en mesure de s'arrêter. J'ai évidemment prévu de lui en parler après, mais tu sais comment Luffy est – il a une assez grande gueule, et il ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était quelque chose d'assez important pour que nous voulions le garder secret. Tout le monde en a bien ri avant que j'aie pu lui en parler. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord de ne pas te le dire parce que nous savions que tu aurais piqué une crise. »

« Je _devrais_ être en train de piquer une crise. Je devrais être en train de te botter les fesses, mais… Je me sens en quelque sorte soulagé de savoir que je ne vais pas devoir faire face à toute l'histoire qu'est de révéler son homosexualité une fois que la réception du mariage se terminera. Je ne veux plus que quoi que cela peut être reste secret. » Admit Sanji calmement.

« Et qu'est-ce que c' _est_ , Coq ? »

« A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu me le dirais… » Répondit-il, rougissant intensément à la simple pensée de mettre un nom sur leur étrange relation. Il n'a jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, considéré la possibilité que Zoro pourrait être son _petit-ami_ ou quelque chose d'autre de la sorte – cela n'avait toujours été qu'une chose purement physique jusqu'à ce que soudainement… ce ne le fut plus. Sanji était juste heureux qu'il n'était pas le seul qui avait fini par y mêler des sentiments.

Zoro le regardait pensivement, les mains toujours dans ses poches pendant qu'il sondait la timidité du cuisinier. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il tenta de croiser le regard de Sanji, mais le blond détourna rapidement le regard embarrassé. Cela sembla beaucoup l'amuser, et il était clairement en train de repousser le moment de répondre juste pour l'énerver le plus possible.

« Vas-tu répondre à la fichue question ?! » Dit Sanji d'un ton sec, ayant finalement perdu patience. Il voulait juste embrasser le stupide bretteur, mais il voulait aussi arranger cette situation avant de se précipiter de nouveau dans ces choses-là. En toute honnêteté, Sanji ne _voulait_ pas que les choses retournent à ce qu'elles étaient – il voulait qu'elles changent pour le meilleur. Il avait envie de Zoro – tout de lui – et il voulait que tu le monde le sache.

« Techniquement, ce n'était pas une question, Sourcil-Enroulé. »

« Bâtard, tu - ! »

« Calme-toi, je viens juste de me ridiculiser devant toutes les personnes que nous connaissons, donc je ne vais pas me la jouer effarouché et agir comme si j'avais arrêté la cérémonie par 100% bonté de cœur – pas quand je sais que tu le veux aussi. »

« Je le veux. » Confirma Sani immédiatement, transformant le petit sourire satisfait de Zoro en un large sourire.

« Je suis heureux que tu m'aie dit ces mots plutôt qu'à elle. »

Le blond fixa rapidement ses pieds pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues. Il se faisait à peine à l'idée que lui et Zoro s'investissent dans un genre de relation avec engagement, et maintenant le salaud devait dire ce genre de chose ? Tout ce à quoi Sanji put penser fut l'épéiste qui lui répétait cette même phrase, se tenant à ses côtés à l'autel avec tous leurs nakamas derrière eux et un costume encore plus immaculé.

« Sortons d'ici. » Dit-il soudainement, se forçant à ignorer son embarras et à lever sa tête écarlate pour regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux. « Leila va gérer les invités. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour nous de rester, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de retourner là-bas et boire du champagne comme si de rien n'était alors que je viens juste de m'enfuir de mon propre mariage. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Zoro, ayant l'air particulièrement amusé par la soudaineté de la proposition du cuisinier. « Où devrait-on aller ? »

« A la maison. »

Il sourit à la tendresse dans la réponse de Sanji – l'épéiste le fait assez souvent depuis qu'il a fait ce petit pas en avant et prononcé son objection, et cela rendait vraiment mieux son attitude bien rude. « Ah oui, personne n'est sur le Sunny en ce moment. Nous allons l'avoir pour nous tous seuls pour les prochaines heures – mais l'équipage va quand même rentrer plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être interrompu. Devrions-nous… chercher un hôtel ? » Demanda Sanji avec incertitude.

« J'aime l'idée. » Lui dit Zoro, s'avançant enfin pour étreindre l'homme blond. Ses bras entourèrent la mince taille de Sanji, rapprochant leurs corps de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'emparer de lui avec ses lèvres. Sanji se pressa contre lui et entrouvrît ses lèvres immédiatement pour approfondir le baiser. Ce n'était pas pressé, et c'était doux, et ce ne ressemblait en rien à la passion fougueuse et remplie de désir qui d'habitude s'accaparait d'eux quand ils étaient ensemble. Il pouvait sentir un soupçon d'alcool qui s'attardait sur la langue de Zoro et pensa un instant qu'il pouvait devenir ivre avec ce baiser seul. Sanji fut aisément immergé par ce moment jusqu'à ce que son partenaire séparât leurs lèvres pour demander : « Es-tu entièrement sûr que tu veux passer ta lune de miel avec moi ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » S'exclama Sanji, attirant le bretteur plus près pour que leurs fronts se touchent. « Je passerais avec plaisir une de plus avec toi si tu m'autorisais à le faire. »

Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, Zoro se raidit complètement dans ses bras et laissa échapper un audible hoquet de surprise qui sembla arrêter la respiration du bretteur en même temps. Sanji sursauta vers l'arrière pris de surprise, ses yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. « Merde, je… Je ne voulais pas dire - ! »

« Coq… »

« Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul – Je ne voulais pas… Je veux dire, je sais que tu ne pensais probablement pas que cela allait devenir quelque chose de sérieux, et - »

« Oi, Coq… »

« J'étais juste pris par le moment – mmpf ! » Zoro réduit au silence son discours décousu en l'attirant pour un baiser si brutalement qu'ils auraient pu fusionner si le bretteur l'avait tenu un poil plus fort. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, haletant dans la bouche de l'autre alors que ce qu'impliquait les paroles du blond les submergea.

« Le pensais-tu ? » Demanda Zoro d'une voix grave, réussissant d'une certaine manière à sortir les mots pendant une avalanche de baisers. « Parce que s'il tu le pensais vraiment – épouse-moi. »

« Quo – _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!_ » Bafouilla Sanji, titubant sur un demi pas vers l'arrière. Zoro attrapa ses épaules et le regarda simplement avec un sérieux absolu. Ses yeux étaient très foncés, et ils étaient remplis d'une flamme intense qui fit flageoler de plus en plus les jambes de Sanji le plus longtemps il les regardait.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Coq. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, alors dis oui. Je ne veux pas que ce soit aussi simple qu'un plan cul – je ne l'ai jamais voulu depuis le moment où nous avions décidé de 'relâcher la pression'. J'ai toujours su que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, mais c'était trop intense pour mettre un nom dessus, et je n'avais aucune expérience avec ce genre de chose. Au début, j'ai supposé que je voulais juste te baiser, mais j'avais tellement tort. »

« Tu – tu es sérieusement en train de me demander de t'épouser ?! » Pressa Sanji, trop abasourdi que pour arriver à le croire. Zoro n'avait jamais semblé être du genre à tomber amoureux, encore moins se _marier_ , et le coq ne s'était évidemment jamais imaginé qu'un jour on lui poserait cette question, qui plus est que ce soit un homme qui le fasse.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Cela m'a presque tué de te voir là à l'autel avec elle aujourd'hui – je n'ai jamais été aussi putain de jaloux de quelqu'un de toute ma vie. J'ai vraiment essayé d'ignorer ce sentiment un maximum, parce que je voulais m'épargner la douleur de te perdre même si c'était pour quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Leila. Je t'aime, Sanji. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ces mots furent prononcés si doucement mais avec tant de puissance en eux que Sanji fut obligé d'accepter que c'était la vérité. Il n'avait alors aucun doute dans son esprit que Zoro le voulait vraiment, et il découvrit qu'il le voulait tout aussi désespérément. Pouvoir se tenir aux côtés du bretteur et l'appeler son mari… Tenir sa main et sentir l'empreinte de leurs alliances sur leurs doigts à la maison – _putain_ , pouvoir enfin combler l'espace vide où son nom de famille laissé pour compte se trouvait avant qu'il abandonne son héritage et qu'il tourne son dos aux monstres qu'il avait un jour appelé sa famille…

 _Roronoa Sanji._

Des larmes coulaient déjà avant qu'il puisse les contenir, et soudainement le blond était submergé lorsqu'il s'accrocha aux revers du costume de Zoro et il enfouit son nez dans le col de l'escrimeur. Il était quasiment en train de sangloter lorsque Zoro bougea enfin pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais heureusement ça ne semblait pas le déranger que Sanji goûtait le sel et était incapable de faire appel à ne serait-ce qu'une de ses compétences habituelles.

Finalement, le cuisinier réussit à prendre une profonde respiration et d'apaiser son cœur battant la chamade assez longtemps pour dire, « C'est absolument insensé – _tu es_ insensé Zoro – mais merde, je t'aime ! Je t'aime, et je suis tout aussi insensé parce que je dis oui. Je veux t'épouser, Marimo. »

Le sourire de Zoro ne fit que s'élargir tout au long de l'emportement hystérique de Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il laissât finalement échapper un rire de pure hilarité. Il écrasa l'autre homme contre lui et l'embrassa de nouveau – il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que tous deux furent à bout de souffle. Le cuisinier dut se retirer lorsqu'il commença à se sentir étourdi, mais l'autre homme continua à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire, cou, et col, ce qui eut pour effet que la moitié de son sang afflue à toutes les places où lèvres rencontraient peau alors que l'autre moitié se précipitait vers le bas.

« Mmm… Je suppose que cela fait de toi mon fiancé, » Murmura Zoro sur la courbe de son cou.

« Je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer à ton nom de famille. »

« Ouais ? » Dit le bretteur heureux, se redressant pour sourire au cuisinier.

« Je n'en pas vraiment un à te donner. » Lui dit Sanji, incertain de vouloir ou non que Zoro le questionne à ce propos. Ce n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle il était assez confortable pour en parler, mais s'il allait épouser cet homme, alors il devrait un jour lui parler de son sombre passé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'importe ce que cela aurait pu être, cela n'aurait pas bien sonné. »

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût à la façon dont les mots _Vinsmoke Zoro_ se formaient dans son esprit, et il fut instantanément reconnaissant que l'épéiste n'allait pas le presser pour des détails. Il était trop heureux pour ne serait-ce envisager de plonger dans _cette_ affaire chaotique que sont ses antécédents pour le moment.

« Je pense que nous devrions le faire sur le bateau. » Lui dit soudainement Zoro, le secouant un peu par enthousiasme.

« Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur un hôtel. »

« Pas ça, Coq-Perverti, je parlais du mariage. Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper encore une fois de tout cette planification stressante – c'était déjà assez dur de seulement être ton putain de témoin. Faisons simplement cela sur le Sunny avec l'équipage. Tu vas porter cette chemise bleue que j'aime tant parce qu'elle fait ressortir tes yeux, et je vais prendre sur moi et te laisser m'habiller avec ce que tu veux. Tu vas probablement faire un ridiculeusement compliqué gâteau à étages avec du glaçage vert et jaune et t'extasier sur les robes de demoiselle d'honneur de Nami et Robin. »

« Tu y as déjà bien réfléchi, hein ? Devrais-je aller chercher le prêtre officiant avant qu'il ne parte ? Après tout, on a déjà payé pour un mariage. » Dit Sanji avec ironie, amusé par l'enthousiasme de Zoro à l'idée de l'épouser.

« Je pense qu'on devrait s'en abstenir pour le bien de Leila. Ce ne serait pas cool de notre part de faire cela juste après que tu l'aie laissée à l'autel, Coq. »

« Tai-Tais-toi ! Je devais le faire – ce n'aurait pas été juste pour elle si je ne l'avais pas fait. Aucune femme ne mérite un mari qui ne l'aime pas de tout son cœur. » Se défendit Sanji d'un air coupable.

« Et les hommes ? Méritent-ils cela aussi ? » Demanda Zoro, attirant le blond un peu plus près pour qu'il puisse se pencher en avant et chuchoter dans l'oreille de l'autre homme. « M'aimes-tu de tout ton cœur ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sensuel, ce qui, combiné avec la sensation de son souffle chaud sur la peau de Sanji, eut comme effet instantané de le faire rougir encore plus qu'avant.

« O-Oui… mais une autre part aime toujours les femmes – chacune d'entre elles – parce que les femmes sont censées recevoir de l'affection et être chéries. » Dit-il, son souffle tressautant lorsque la chaude langue de Zoro traça une ligne humide autour de l'arrondi de son oreille.

« A part cette partie évidemment, » Murmura-t-il, surprenant le cuisinier avec un pelotage dénudé de honte de la bosse grandissante entre ses jambes, « et cette part-là… » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque, glissant ses deux mains sur la taille de Sanji vers ses fesses pour les tenir avec douceur dans le creux de ses mains. Le moment qui suivit, Zoro avait d'une manière ou d'une autre retirer la chemise de sa ceinture et était en train de la remonter vers le haut pendant que ses mains exploraient les formes fermes du ventre et du torse de son amant. Ses doigts commencèrent à effleurer chacun des tétons du blond pendant que sa bouche retraçât son précédent passage de la mâchoire jusqu'au col. « Ces parties sont définitivement à moi, d'accord ? »

« Je pense que tu m'en demande trop. » Commenta Sanji, bien qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'en pensait pas un seul mot.

« Je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à ne serait-ce une portion de mon territoire qu'est ton corps, Coq. Peut-être que cela me donne l'impression d'être avide, mais je m'en fous complètement – je te veux tellement que pour envisager de partager. »

Les mains du bretteur parcouraient chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre pour le moment, et c'était sérieusement en train d'affecter la faculté de Sanji et de former une pensée cohérente ainsi que d'être confortable dans son pantalon. Les paroles excitantes de Zoro, en plus de la soudaine stimulation de ses caresses, furent un immédiat rappel physique que cela faisant des mois depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ce qui était quelque chose à laquelle ils allaient très vite remédier – trop vite si Zoro n'enlevait pas ses maudites mains de sa peau avant que le désir sexuel n'engloutisse le sens des priorités de Sanji.

« Okay, d'accord ! Je t'appartiens tout entier – même si je vais toujours flirter avec les filles. Mon corps, cœur et âme – tout cela t'appartient, Marimo. Juste lâche moi pour que l'on puisse s'en aller d'ici. » Lui dit Sanji, gémissant presque lorsque Zoro se saisit de ses lèvres avec le désespoir d'un homme mourant.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment immédiatement après et ne retournèrent pas au Sunny jusque tard dans l'après-midi le jour suivant. Sanji et Zoro ont fait bon usage de leur temps au plus proche hôtel, et aucun des deux hommes n'avait été en mesure de retourner au bateau sans un important moment de récupération. Inutile de dire que le plaisir l'avait de loin emporté sur la douleur.

« Donc, vous avez finalement réussi à revenir, hein ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas gaspillé encore plus notre argent. » Les réprimanda la navigatrice rousse dès que la paire avait fini leur marche de la honte sur le pont du bateau.

« Je suis _tellement_ désolé, Nami-san ! Je suis une abjection totale en tant qu'homme – non seulement je t'ai fait investir nos fonds dans un mariage que j'ai moi-même ruiné, mais aussi je n'ai pas réussi à remplir mes devoirs de cuisinier de l'équipage et je vous ai laissé vous débrouiller seuls aujourd'hui dans la cuisine. J'accepterai n'importe quel châtiment que tu jugeras bon. » Lui dit-il d'un ton misérable.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas un gaspillage total puisque nous avons passé du bon temps à la réception. Il ne restait plus un seul morceau de nourriture ni une seule goutte d'alcool après que tous les invités eurent fini – ces insulaires que Leila a invité savent vraiment boire comme des pirates. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Non, je ne peux pas être acquitté si facilement ! J'ai brisé le cœur d'une femme et craché sur votre chaleureuse générosité à cause de mon égoïsme – je ne peux pas supporter de rester impuni pour mes échecs. » Se lamenta Sanji, rampant quasiment à ses pieds.

« Ne sois pas si dur avec toi, Coq-san. Tu mérites une pause loin de la cuisine de temps à autre. » Ajouta Robin avec un doux sourire.

« Ignorez simplement ses gémissements pathétiques et amenez tout l'équipage ici. Nous avons quelque chose à dire à tout le monde. » Les interrompit Zoro avec impatience. Il se tenait aux côtés de la silhouette recroquevillée du cuisinier avec ses bras croisés et une tension considérable possédant tout son corps. Quelque chose dans sa voix convaincu les deux femmes de calmement rassembler le reste de leurs camarades sans poser aucune question. Une fois que tous furent rassemblés, à l'exception de Leila qui avait déjà récupéré ses affaires plus tôt dans la journée et avait déménagé temporairement dans un hôtel, Sanji alluma une cigarette et se dressa devant ses nakamas avec une toute nouvelle conviction.

« Tout d'abord, vous, bandes de bâtards, avez un sacré courage pour cacher des choses à la personne qui vous nourrit, » Annonça-t-il, prenant une pose indignée et faisant un grand geste dans la direction de Luffy, « et, _toi_ , tu aurais mieux fait de frapper à la porte avant que tu n'entre dans ma cuisine, espèce de petite merde caoutchouteuse avec la plus grande gueule au monde ! »

« Shishishishi ! Désolé Sanji ! Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu l'entendre de toute façon avec tout le bruit que tu- » Il fut réduit au silence par un coup de pied particulièrement puissant à la mâchoire qui l'envoya s'étaler sur le pont, son chapeau de paille de travers, et une empreinte du pied de Sanji dans son caoutchouc.

« Ahem. Comme je le disais, je suis au courant que vous sept savez à propos de nos précédentes… interactions à Zoro et moi, mais ce nouveau développement va tout de même vous surprendre. » Dit-il d'un air gêné. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il était intimidé par le regard de ses nakamas, lesquels allaient du flagrant choc que la relation du bretteur et du cuisinier soit ouvertement reconnue par le blond coureur de jupons en personne, à des degrés variés d'excitement en anticipation à l'annonce.

« Nous sommes fiancés. » Déclara Zoro sans ménagement.

« EHH ?! » S'exclamèrent tous les sept.

« Nom d'un chien, Marimo ! Tu ne peux pas simplement jeter une bombe pareille sans une mise en matière ! »

« Mais tu viens de le faire, Coq. »

« Ce n'était pas assez ! Maintenant, tu as tout ruiné. »

« J'ai trouvé que c'était bon comme ça. Ils le savent maintenant, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas à ça où je voulais en venir ! »

« C'est exactement ce à quoi tu voulais en venir, débile. »

« Gah ! Tu n'es qu'un – »

Il fut interrompu par un bref baiser, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il rougisse à un point que Zoro ne l'avait jamais vu atteindre auparavant vu que l'équipage entier était présent pour témoigner du moment intime. Certains d'entre eux réagirent avec des hoquets de surprises ou avec de grandes acclamations, et tous les sept finirent par rejoindre Luffy en applaudissant le couple.

« N-Ne fais pas ça si soudainement, idiot. » Se plaignit Sanji avec embarras.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ils s'en foutent. » Se défendit Zoro, se tournant pour s'adresser à ses nakamas. « Si l'un d'entre vous a un problème avec cela, vous feriez mieux de prendre la parole maintenant. »

Le visage de Luffy se fendit d'un large sourire, répondant pour l'équipage en entier lorsqu'il déclara, « Aucun ! »

« Bien, parce que le coq et moi allons nous marier sur le Sunny dès que nous accosterons à une autre île où nous pourrons nous procurer un prêtre officiant pour organiser la cérémonie. » Il attira le blond rouge tomate dans une ferme étreinte, en disant, « Tu as jusque là pour changer d'avis, Sourcil-Enroulé. Ne pense même pas que tu puisses t'enfuir en me laissant _moi_ à l'autel – je te couperai en rondelles, enflure. »

« Connard ! Je ne vais pas changer d'avis – maintenant lâche moi avant que je n'attrape ta stupidité ! » Rétorqua Sanji, s'extirpant des bras de l'épéiste, bien qu'il ne lâchât pas sa main après.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop marrant ! » Leur dit Luffy, riant de bon cœur de la manifestation d'affection amour-haine. « Hey, je peux être le témoin cette fois ? S'il vous plaaiiit ! »

« Seulement si tu promets de ne pas ruiner mon mariage comme le précédent. » Dit Sanji avec ironie.

« Ou t'enfuir avec le marié – il a un faible pour les hommes en costard. » Ajouta Zoro.

« Yosh ! Ça va être super marrant ! » Déclara Luffy avec excitement. « Donc, quand allez-vous avoir des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de ses camarades et un « on ne peut pas ! » synchronisé de la bouche des deux hommes concernés.

« Awww, mais vous feriez sans aucun doute de bon pères ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver sur Grand Line ? » Raisonna Luffy. « Beaucoup de choses étranges sont possibles sur cet océan, vous savez ? »

Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison… et ils eurent un enfant.

Fin.


End file.
